The use of thin metal foil such as aluminum foil for making disposable plates, pans, stove burner protectors and liners is well-known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,910 entitled "Burner Liner" and issued on Feb. 2, 1966 to Sachnoff and Levin. Such patent apparently discloses a square burner liner including a central circular opening for allowing flames to emanate from the associated burner. Also known in the prior art is the E-Z Foil Burner Bib (registered trademark) liners for gas and electric ranges manufactured by the E-Z Por (registered trademark) Corporation of Niles, Ill., which are of circular and square shape and which are apparently made of aluminum foil sheet. While the aforementioned burner liners are known in the prior art, a simple method or device for making such types of burner liners in general are not so well known in the prior art, especially such a device which is unitary, portable, manual, lightweight, economical, and easy to manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,445 entitled "Methods For Cutting And Forming Sheet Material" issued on Oct. 18, 1938 to Guerin, discloses a specific embodiment of a cutting and forming mechanism but does not disclose a device such as the unitary mold-press structure of the present invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,886 entitled, "Pie Plate Construction" issued on Jan. 18, 1966 to Grogel discloses a specific embodiment for a pie plate construction and means for manufacturing same, but does not disclose the unitary mold-press structure of the present invention.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide:
(a) A unitary mold-press structure which can be utilized to make disposable plates, pans, stove burner protectors, and liners from thin metal foil, such as aluminum foil;
(b) A unitary mold-press structure which can be used to make the aforementioned products in one or two simple steps;
(c) A unitary mold-press structure which is portable, light, manually operated, economical and easy to manufacture.